EL VIAJE EN TRIO
by krnzitha
Summary: soy nueva espero queles guste may sige su camino sola hasta llegar a una ciudad en donde cono ce a una chica que resulta ser amiga de uno de sus rivales es un conteshipping


bueno pues es mi primer fick de pokemon espero que les guste es un conteshipping

**bueno pues es mi primer fick de pokemon es un conteshipping lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos lo que esta en paréntesis son las acciones espero que les guste **

**EL VIAJE EN TRIO:**

Era un hermoso día y una joven castaña de ojos azules muy aprisa se dirigía hacia una pequeña ciudad para ganar su primer liston en esa región después de haber ganado el gran festival empatando con ash un amigo de la chica

May: _espero que aun pueda registrarme al concurso no debi atrasarme tanto no es facil viajar sola pero estoy segura que ganare un liston_

May: ahí esta solo tengo que inscribirme espero que todavía quede lugar

YA A DENTRO

Señora: disculpe en que la puedo ayudar

May: vengo para inscribirme al concurso

Señora: pues tiene suerte solo queda un lugar solo dejeme ver su pase para

Concursos

May: tome (le da el pase)

Señora: pues todo parece estar en orden listo ya esta inscrita

May: muchas gracias (se va)

MAS TARDE

May: _ya llevo horas entrenando tengo hambre pero no tengo ni un centavo y no esta brook me boy a morir de hambre a menos que _CLARO EL CENTRO POKEMON!!

**La chica se dirigio asta el centro pokemon a toda prisa con tal de comyer o mejor dicho devorar pero en el camino se encontro a un grupu de chicas gritando como locas y una joven de pelo negro y ojos cafes las guio hasta el otro lado mientras ella se quedaba riendose de aquel grupo**

Chica: que tontas se lo creyeron todo

May: que se creyeron?

Chica: amm…pues nada amm.. me tengo que ir

May: a no tu no te vas hasta que me digas que les dijiste

Chica: tu no eres del grupo ese verdad?

May: no ni siquiera se que buscan

Chica: que alivio

May: por que?

Chica : es que ellas siguen a un amigo y lo ayudo a alejarlas mientras el escapa

May: eso lo explica por cierto me llamo may

Chica: yo soy luna

May: mucho gusto

Luna: igualmente me tengo que ir con mi amigo quieres venir

May: crees que no le importe

Luna: no, si no eres una loca fan no aparte el es muy amable

May: enserio pues vamos

Luna: y tu eres coordinadora?

May: como lo supiste?

Luna: es que una vez te vi en tele

May: enserio que emoción

Luna: eres muy buena coordinadora

May: ya basta de halagos o me boy a sonrojar y tu eres coordinadora?

Luna: de echo si participe en el gran festival pero perdi quede entre los 10 mejores

May: que bien yo empate el primer lugar

Luna: lose, ya llegamos

May: wow esta gigante esa casa

Luna: es de mi abuela como esta de vacaciones me la dejo mientras concurso aquí

May: no es por ser grosera pero hay comida

Luna: claro de seguro tienes hambre

May: si me muero de hambre

Luna: de echo ya vamos a cenar

May: hay mas?

Luna: si mi amigo igual es un gran coordinador

May: enserio pues debe ser muy bueno para tener muchas fans

Luna: no es solo por ser un buen coordinador tambien es muy guapo

May: y como se llama

Luna: te digo en la cena mientras sientate en el sillon boy a preparar la mesa

May: si quieres te ayudo

Luna: gracias

May: no hay de que

Luna: puedes quedarte si lo deseas hay mucho espacio

May: gracias seria un problema menos y tu amigo?

Luna: enseguida viene de seguro esta entrenando

May: _debe ser muy bueno me pregunto quien será?_

_Luna: may en que piensas?_

_May: en nada oye puedo sacar a mis pokemons _

_Luna: claro yo sacare a los míos _

_May: salgan (arroja todas las pokebolas y salen los pokemons)_

_Luna: son hermosos ahora los míos salgan (salen)_

_May: igual los tuyos son hermosos_

_Luna: muchas gracias pero falta uno_

_May: no estaba en su pokebola_

_Luna: no le gusta esta en mi cuarto durmiendo lo ire a buscar_

_May: de echo no es ese que se aproxima?_

_Luna: si es mi lindo poochyena _

_May: es muy tierno _

_Luna: con el gano los concursos al igual que los otros_

_May: veo que igual tienes un espeon _

_Luna: si mi evee evoluciono hace una semana_

_May: el mio evoluciono a glaceon _

_Luna: si es muy lindo _

**En eso suena el timbre **

Luna: debe ser el de seguro se el olvido su llave

May: si quieres yo abro

Luna: esta bien

**ABRE LA PUERTA MAY **

May: pasa, ERES TU!!

BUENO PUES ESE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS

PROMETO QUE MEJORARE SOY UNPOCO NUEVA EN ESTO DE LOS FANFIC


End file.
